Ganglot Morrigar (Continuum-32145896)
Ganglot Morrigar, is an exiled princess of the Oni Tribes, and the direct ancestor of the Hibiki Clan. Personality Ganglot unlike Cybelle is more the more playful type. Appearance Ganglot has pale yellow hair and skin that is nearly bronzed gold while her eyes are a startling Platinum color. A set of odd facial markings distinguish her classical features, and her body is draped within fine silken robes giving her the look of some ancient Imperial Princess. Her voice has the mellowed quality of honeyed thunder, a sensual rumble, like clouds upon the hills, with a hint of spring rain that could easily bring flash flooding. Plot Nearly three thousand years back during a little-known period in Chinese history when the monument-building craze of the Middle East had its direct correlation in the Quoin Hi province. A forgotten nation and its builders are erected a temple at the bidding of their ruler. The pyramid in question was used as a summoning device to establish a gateway between worlds, the act which brought Ganglot physically onto this plane of existence by assimilating her body with a human sacrifice. Shortly after the Amazons migrated into the region, they came into conflict with many neighboring cultures and depending on how diplomatic relations fared either formed alliances or made savage war against those who fell into the bad graces of the Queens, Matriarchs and Council of Elders. One such altercation had the Amazons leaving very little of that long-vanished empire that had summoned Ganglot as their resident goddess. And she was unable to prevent this, having been sealed away in her Temple by the combined might of several Amazon Mages and Lore Masters. For a time she hated the Amazon people and blamed them for their depths, even though in her heart she knew that it was the folly of this land's rulers that pitted them against the new arrivals. The few who survived the retribution of Queen Oriestra banded together and formed a cult that maintained Ganglot’s worship. Eventually they learned how to free her from her prison, but she was never able to remake what was lost. Fortunately time slowly changes all things, and with the passage of centuries comes greater wisdom. Ganglot learned to look beyond her petty quarrels and see the larger picture, the greater whole that we all are a part of. by the time Ro-gain came to her temple she no longer wished for misfortune to befall the Amazon. Ro-gain came to ask Ganglot if the plague sweeping over the Amazons like wildfire, a disease that even felled his beloved sister was caused by her. When she explained that she wasn’t Ro-gain asked to be granted a wish. Ganglot agreed to spare the lives of the Amazons and make it as if the plague had never happened granting them a natural immunity to the virus for now and all future generations. But only on the condition that Ro-gain become eternal companion. He would leave his tribe and come to live with her and give her his companionship for as long as he lived, or until such time as she willingly dismiss him. Of course she was fated to fall hard for him, and she eventually did grant him his freedom, only to have him stubbornly refuse to leave her. Ganglot eventually consented to take him as her husband, and it was the happiest day of her eternal existence. Of course Kho-Lon refused to understand why her brother left her side for Ganglot’s. Sadly Ro-gain ended up meeting someone tougher than himself and he died. His sister Xian-Pu defeated that same enemy at the cost of her own life, and the loss of her two immediate siblings drove Kho-Lon into a state of almost manic depression. She blamed Ganglot for allowing it to happen. Ganglot resented Cologne for holding her responsible for Rogaine’s death, so when she gave her heart to Happosai, only to reject him in the end, Ganglot saw a way of getting even with her, and spitefully she made Happosai into a stronger warrior than Cologne by granting his wish to be the world's most powerful---if perverted---martial artist. That was the nature of the wish she granted him. Happosai wished to become the strongest perverted martial arts master in the world. With his powers and skills thus increased it was childsplay for him to steal the treasures of the Amazons and escape back to Japan, making a tour of the orient in which he carved out a legend as both a pervert and a fighter. This act contributed to the decision by the Amazon Council of Elders to seal Ganglot away within her Temple for the past three hundred years. Two hundred eighty six years Ro-Mano and Ju-Lan two lovers attempting to escape Amazonian land due to the fact that their kinfolk were feuding stumbled upon Ganglot’s temple and freed her. As thanks for freeing her Ganglot agreed to take them someplace where both of them would be free to spend out their lives together, free from the tyranny of their Elders. By merging with Ro-mano Ganglot had been able to move beyond the wards that had sealed her into her Temple grounds, and had Ju-Lan transport her Hearthstone with the help of some magically boosted strength, coupled with the localized cancellation of gravity upon its overall mass. Not only did this allow her to transport them to Nerima but Ganglot no longer needed to make frequent visits to her temple in order to get a recharge. So long as she rested within the stone periodically Ganglot would be at her full power, and thus be free to act amid the world of mortals. Abilities Ganglot is Demon First Rank of Unlimited class. However as a Wish Oni, she is closer to being an Ogre than a full Demon...an Ogre Mage, if you will, one who grants wishes to deserving mortals. However it was only after she learned how to tap into Yggdrasil that she gained the power to grant wishes that could truly remake the planet. Though her body had slept away the centuries, her mind had remained active and her spirit had kept itself busy by studying the world at large as it changed and evolved all around her. By learning to tune into the ever shifting patterns of Akashik logic emanating from Yggdrasil, Ganglot had managed to keep relevant to the times and so was not quite the helpless fossil that her Wardens had anticipated. In addition to her power as Hild’s sister she is a master of many different styles, both Modern and Ancient. Category:(Continuum-32145896)